


Girls Like Girls

by CallieC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieC/pseuds/CallieC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work 100% based off of Hayley Kiyoko's music video "Girls Like Girls". </p><p>Two teenage girls test the waters of their relationship to the disapproval of a jealous boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I put the graphic depictions of violence warning on here, though the descriptions aren't that detailed. I'd also like to take this time to warn about drinking, smoking, and the very slight depiction of what could be seen as abusive behavior. I'm not really sure if this constitutes that, but it may be triggering. There is brief unwanted sexual touching and violence directed at a queer woman.

Nyssa is biking to Sara’s place, yellow beach bike gliding down the suburban roads. Her hair floats behind her and her backpack thumps softly against her back as she pushes the bike over a bump. Nyssa slows the bike to a stop in front of Sara’s door, swinging a leg around to get off. She gently lowers the bike and shrugs the backpack to one shoulder. Her knocking at the door is sharp and fast. She brushes her hair behind her ear and smiles as Sara opens the door.

The two girls laugh lightly and smile at seeing each other. They step close to hug. Sara’s arm comes up, tight around her shoulders and Nyssa’s wraps around Sara’s chest.

Then Oliver Queen walks into the entrance and Sara pulls away from Nyssa all too soon. Oliver puts an arm around Nyssa and drags her away from the door that Sara closes softly behind them. He rubs his knuckles against Nyssa’s head in greeting and the trio walks to the kitchen.

Sara lights a cigarette from where she sits on the tiled counter and breathes relief with a puff of smoke. Oliver follows suit, lighting a cigarette that had been tucked behind his ear.

Nyssa sits up on the counter next to Sara and smiles as Sara blows smoke in her face. She leans into Sara, pursing her lips as her friend presses the cigarette into her mouth. Nyssa sucks in the smoke and lets it drift from her mouth as Sara lowers her hand. The girls smile and giggle. Nyssa glances from Oliver, who takes a drag from his newly opened beer bottle, to Sara and Nyssa’s heart pounds. Looking at Sara makes her heart flutter and she smiles brighter.

XXX

Nyssa had been dragged along by Sara to a field, all dead, open grass and short, tufty bushes. Electrical wires hang over their heads and Nyssa smiles as she watches Sara dance in the field. Her arms float above her head and her hips twist rhythmically. Blonde hair drifts over her shoulders. A bra-strap dangles from one of Sara’s arms and her shirt rides up her stomach and her pants hang low and Nyssa’s breath catches.  

The silence of Sara’s dance is broken when Ollie hits a baseball, the bat swings out with his arm and his foot twists under him. He knocks into one of his empty beer bottles.

But Sara doesn’t stop, she only picks up their blanket and dances with it held over her head. Sara spins in a lazy circle. Nyssa’s head tilts and she smiles.

XXX

Nyssa stands in front of Sara’s mirror, a smooth, white oval that reflects her own image as she pulls off her shirt. It also reflects Sara’s and Nyssa glances at her friend through the mirror as the blonde pulls her own shirt off. Unlike Nyssa, who wears a bra, Sara wears nothing. Her back is gorgeous. Smooth and hard, rough and soft. Nyssa can’t help but glance back at Sara.

Her head drops, embarrassed. But it doesn’t stop her from glancing back, out of the corner of her eye, through the mirror as she bends to pull a swim suit from her bag. Nyssa comes back up as Sara spins around, tying her own suit top at her neck.

Sara smiles at Nyssa and Nyssa’s heart skips a beat. Her eyes drop, she’s shy, but they lift again and she returns the smile.

XXX

They’re in Sara’s pool, wet hair clinging to their heads and down their necks and across their shoulders. Nyssa ducks her mouth under the water, a smirk on her face as she comes up. She squirts water at Sara, who closes her eyes and ducks.

Nyssa smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners.

The moment breaks when Oliver jumps in the pool, a cannonball forcing the water up. Waves rock the pool. Yellow and green and pink pool noodles bob in the splash’s wake.

When he comes up, Sara is clinging to his back. They float and drift through the pool.

XXX

Sara sits at the edge of the pool, her feet just under the water’s surface, leaning back against her arms. Nyssa lays next to her, hands thrown above her head, knees pulled up. Oliver sprawls on a lounge chair. His hand dangles off the edge.

He sits up and takes a swig from his beer, squinting his eyes against the sun. Sara looks back at him and Nyssa sits up. They watch as he trips over nothing and knocks a few empty cans off a poolside table. He stumbles into the house.

XXX

The two girls sit in the bathroom, hair wrapped up in towels. The tiled floor is cold against their bare legs. Nyssa holds one of Sara’s hands, the other is painting Sara’s nails. She sits with her legs tucked under herself. She misses Sara glance up from her nails to Nyssa’s face. She misses the smile that flashes onto Sara’s face, though they’re barely a foot apart. She misses the looks Sara steals when Nyssa is too focused on Sara’s nails.

XXX

Their hair is dry now. Sara and Nyssa sit in Sara’s bed, where Sara is putting lip gloss on Nyssa. Sara looks at Nyssa’s lips and swallows hard. Nyssa searches Sara’s face. They look into each other’s eyes and Sara opens her mouth as if to say something, but only closes it. She swallows again, looking down. Slowly, Sara drops the applicator from Nyssa’s lips and closes the cap. Nyssa rolls her head as she looks down, pursing her lips.

XXX

Nyssa sits in Sara’s living room, surrounded by people she’d rather not be with. The couch feels sticky under her bare legs. Mick sits to her right, smoking a cigarette. Oliver sits to her left sipping a beer. Carter and Kendra lean against the paneled wall behind her, flirting. Sara sits opposite her sister at the coffee table. The surface is scattered with bags of chips, opened soda cans and empty Solo cups.

Nyssa looks down at Sara, wistful. Mick takes a drag from his cigarette and Oliver stands, then exits the room. Sara takes his spot on the couch.

She settles into the sofa, leaning against the cushions. A beer dangles lazily in her hand. Nyssa relaxes with her and laughs, letting herself sink into the pillows.

When Oliver comes back, he grabs Sara by the arm and tugs her off the couch. He pulls her into himself and tries to press his lips to her neck. He slides his hand up her shirt and Sara forces a smile.

Then she glances at Nyssa, who’s looking out of the corner of her eye, head turned away, and Sara rips herself from Oliver’s grabbing hands. She settles back onto the couch and Oliver leaves.

Nyssa looks at her friend, wanting to say something, but rolls her head and takes sip from her Solo cup.

XXX

Nyssa walks down the hallway, fingers drifting over family photos. Pictures of Sara and Laurel and Quentin and Dinah, together, apart, whole, half, grouped, alone. They move lightly as Nyssa glides down the hall.

She walks through the living room, where Oliver is passed out on an armchair, and steps across the soft carpeted floor to the sliding doors.

Sparing a glance for Oliver, Nyssa steps outside and crosses the concrete to Sara. Sara, who is sitting at the pool, staring at the lightly blued water.

Nyssa sits and their legs dangle in the water. Sara looks at Nyssa as she settles at the pool’s edge. She leans her head against Sara’s shoulder, seeking comfort.

Sara slides her head, glancing up at Nyssa’s face, and pulls back. The girls look at each other and pause for a moment.

They lean in together, but suddenly Oliver has Nyssa’s hair in his hand and he pulls her away from Sara, knocking her to the ground where her head hits a rock.

“Are you kidding me?” Oliver directs his anger at Sara. She leans away from him.

Nyssa flips her body over, dazed from hitting her head. Blood drips from her temple. Her cheek is bruised.

Oliver and Sara are standing now.

“Keep your mouth shut! You’ve done enough already.” She drops her head, trying to hide herself from his yelling. “Look at me!”

Sara can’t say anything. She can only breathe, hard.

“How dare you do this to me? Do you have any idea—” Nyssa smashes a rock into his head, cutting off his sentence. She flies on top of him and starts beating him with her fists, grunting from the effort.

She remembers laughing on Sara’s bed, yellow canary comforter sprawled under them.

Her fist connects with his face.

She sees Sara running her hand over a cluttered vanity, brushing against make up and jewelry. She sees Sara glance back at her, backlit by curtained windows.

Her fist pounds into his chest, even as Sara moves to stop her.

She remembers herself and Sara laughing, sitting on the floor and leaning against dresser drawers.

Her fists fly, even as Sara tries to pull Nyssa off Oliver.

She sees them dancing, spinning in Sara’s room.

Her arms drop as Sara pulls her away from Oliver.

She remembers them dancing, pulling at the curtains. She remembers looking at the sun, watching Sara dance in the field, and swinging a baseball bat in the dusty, dead grass.

Nyssa looks at Sara, Sara with a tear running down her face. Sara who is running her hands over Nyssa’s face, the light touch stinging her wounds.

Sara looks at Nyssa, who defended her against Oliver. Nyssa, who has blood in her hair and on her lips and across her cheek. Sara’s thumb catches on Nyssa’s lip as she pushes it back to grasp Nyssa’s neck and it drags blood across Nyssa’s face. Nyssa’s hand clutches at Sara’s following it back.

Their breathing is hard, panting and heaving. And it mingles for a brief second before Sara tangles her hands in Nyssa’s hair and Nyssa brings a hand up to clutch at Sara’s shoulder. It mingles for a brief second before Sara and Nyssa bring their lips together in a bruising kiss.

It is teeth and tears and gasping breaths. It is tilted heads and twisted hearts and tangled hair. It tastes of beer and blood and home. There is tongue and opened mouths and desperate clutching. They pull back briefly, leaning their foreheads against each other’s. And then they’re kissing again, lips sliding, a game of give and take. Nyssa gives and gives and gives. Sara takes and takes and takes.

They pull back again, noses pushing against each other’s. And they come back together and Sara gives and gives and gives. And Nysa takes and takes and takes.

Nyssa is laughing and crying and smiling and sobbing. Sara isn’t much better. They hug. Nyssa’s head fits into the crook of Sara’s neck and she pushes her nose into Sara’s hair and it feels so much like home.

XXX

Nyssa glides down the suburban roads on her yellow beach bike. Her hair floats behind her as she pushes her bike down the streets.

A smile spreads across her face. Nyssa shakes her head like she can’t believe something.

The bike wobbles a bit.

The smile turns wistful. Nyssa tilts her head back and closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this! It's my first Assassin's Canary/Nyssara fic. 
> 
> Yes, I do know that its really just a description of the video using Sara and Nyssa and Oliver but it really appealed to me for their characters. I don't totally think Oliver is that much of a dick, but I do think that he would be highly hypocritical (as he has shown in the show), and get angry at someone who "cheats" on him, just as he cheats on them. It's just something I've thought about. 
> 
> This is also time to shamelessly promote the video if you haven't seen it! It's amazing and adorable.


End file.
